Movie Drama
by xHakumeix
Summary: What should have been an ordinary date for the Gentlemen and Trickster turns into something interesting as they witness the drama of others.


Movie Drama

"Why the movies? I feel like a girl going on a first date." Niou complained to his doubles partner and boyfriend. He scowled down at the sidewalk, wondering how he had been convinced that this was a good idea. It wasn't that he was averse to seeing a movie, especially since it was the newest horror slasher movie but he knew that Yagyuu would expect his best behavior. Which meant no gum in girl's hair or sneaking around scaring the crap out of the other movie goers.

"Well, you don't have to watch the movie or go to dinner with me afterwards. I could do it all alone." Yagyuu said in a mild voice. "But then I'd probably want to spend the rest of the night alone as well."

Niou scowled at the subtle threat. Niou had made plans all week for this particular night because Yagyuu's parents were out of town for the weekend along with his younger sibling. He knew that Yagyuu knew of those plans and had used them as an excuse to manipulate Niou into a date.

Niou was known as the Trickster and Yagyuu was one of the few that could manipulate him. It made for a very interesting relationship.

Minutes later, they reached the ticket counter and Niou bought their tickets. They bought popcorn, candy and soda then made their way into the dark theater. The movie wouldn't start for another thirty minutes or so but Yagyuu liked to be early so he could get a good seat. Niou didn't care one way or another because unless the movie was especially good, he was sneaking around and playing pranks on the other people. There was just something about a dark room filled with unsuspecting people that brought out the best (or worst) in Niou.

Frustrated and slightly bored, Niou looked over the people in the theater and thought about what he would do to them if he wasn't in the presence of his boyfriend. Yagyuu watched him in amusement. Sometimes their relationship was still a shock to him. They had been so hostile to each other in the beginning, later becoming friends and then just recently becoming lovers. He was ripped out of his thoughts by Niou's harsh whisper.

"Yagyuu, is that who I think it is?"

He followed Niou's line of sight and winced slightly. It was exactly who Niou thought it was. Yukimura and Kirihara were sitting several rows ahead and from what Yagyuu could see, they were likely on a date as well. Their relationship didn't quite surprise him. Anyone could see that they cared for each other. Yagyuu was surprised that Niou hadn't known. He usually caught on to things like this before any of the others did.

"I wonder how long they have been dating." Niou mused quietly. He didn't want the two to hear him. He pulled out his phone with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Yagyuu asked sharply. Niou glanced at him.

"Evidence." He said as he scrolled through the phone's tools for the little camera icon. Yagyuu's hand closed over the camera and he yanked Niou towards him to distract him with a kiss. A moment later he pulled away.

"Do you really want to blackmail Yukimura-buchou… or Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu whispered. Niou frowned for a moment then shook his head. It wouldn't be worth what either would do to him. Yukimura could be extremely sadistic when he wanted to be and Kirihara was very unpredictable, especially when it came to protecting his beloved captain. Niou sighed but then another couple caught his eye.

"Isn't that Seigaku's Momoshiro and Fudomine's Shinji?" he asked in delight, sensing that this could be what he was looking for to pass the time. He glanced at Yagyuu who was watching the couple find a seat with interest.

"I haven't heard anything about them. I did hear Momoshiro was dating Tachibana's sister… but it looks like those rumors were just that…" Yagyuu murmured and didn't say anything when Niou took out his phone and started snapping pictures of the couple. They weren't kissing or particularly cuddly but they had been holding hands.

"I wonder what their teammates will have to say about this?" Niou said with a wicked grin. Yagyuu shrugged, happy that Niou had found someone to torment because a bored Niou was a dangerous one.

A couple of girls passed by as well and Niou might have ignored them. Girls going out to a movie were not an unusual occurrence but these girls were holding hands and kissing each other. Even if he didn't know who they were, Niou was sure he could find someone willing to buy the pictures. Almost all teenage boys were perverts in some fashion after all. He took some very interesting pictures as another couple entered the theater.

These two young men he was familiar with. Fuji Syuusuke and Tachibana Kippei. He had kept tabs on Fuji as his rival and he remembered Tachibana from his infamous match with Kirihara. He hadn't known they were a couple though. There hadn't been any kind of rumor or hint about the pair though he knew they were friends. Niou glanced at Yagyuu, who shrugged.

Niou grinned and began taking pictures. They would never know what hit them. Fuji and Tachibana found seats several rows in front of Niou and Yagyuu. Niou was surprised to find that Yukimura and Kirihara had disappeared. They must have left when he was distracted.

"Ore-sama does not understand the need for a public theater when Ore-sama's house has a private one." The arrogant voice echoed throughout the dark theater.

"Because I want to see a movie here and you promised I could pick our next date." A patient voice said. Niou turned to find Atobe Keigo walking into the theater with a tall slender boy. He had short brown hair and his only distinguishable feature was an X-shaped scar on his forehead. The scarred boy had a tub of popcorn in his hands and was scanning the theater for good seats while his companion scowled.

Niou wasn't the only one to notice the newly arrived couple. Fuji Syuusuke had turned his attention to the door when the second boy had spoken.

"Yuuta? What are you doing with Atobe?" he said moving from his seat and into the aisle. Niou realized that the scarred boy must be Fuji Yuuta, the tensai's younger brother. He changed the settings on his phone and then turned his attention back to the group.

Yuuta scowled at his brother. "What are you doing here? I'm sure it's the same thing." He snapped, nodding towards Tachibana, who had followed the older Fuji into the aisle.

Fuji's eyes opened slightly. "You are on a date with Atobe? When did this happen?" he asked pleasantly.

"Ore-sama has been dating Yuuta-kun for four months now. Do you have a problem with it?" Atobe said with a smirk. Yuuta gave him a warning look.

"A problem with it? Maybe I do." Fuji said in an even more pleasant voice that had chills going down the spines of those who knew him best.

"It doesn't matter if you do, Aniki. I can live my own life without your interference." Yuuta snapped.

"Fuji-senpai, what's going on?" Momo and Shinji had heard the commotion and recognizing their friends, had come to find out what was going on. Whatever Fuji had been about to say was interrupted.

"Momo! I knew it. I knew that after stealing An-chan away from me, you would go after Shinji. Didn't I tell you!" All heads turned to the doorway to find Kamio dragging a weary looking Echizen behind him. Momo scowled.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't steal Tachibana's sister away from you. What the hell are you doing here anyway."

Everyone stepped back as the two started arguing with each other. Fuji, distracted for the moment, turned back to 'discuss' Yuuta's choice of boyfriends only to find them gone. Yuuta, recognizing the perfect opportunity, had used the distraction as a getaway ploy. He had dragged Atobe out of the theater as quickly as possible. Fuji frowned slightly and went to follow them.

Tachibana really hated drama but knew that he had to follow Fuji before he would do something he would regret. He turned to leave when a familiar voice caught his attention. He turned to find his sister standing near Momo and Kamio.

"I am not and never was either of yours! We are only friends! Stop arguing over me. I'm in love with someone else and have been for a while." An yelled at the two arguing boys. Forgetting about his boyfriend, Tachibana gave his sister his undivided attention.

"You're in love with someone?" he asked. An hadn't realized that her brother was present but she lifted her chin and nodded slightly.

"I am. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno." She said, pulling the smaller girl forward. A silence settled over the small crowd of people like a blanket.

"Y-your girlfriend?" Tachibana repeated.

An nodded smugly. "Yes, we've been together for three months now. Right, Sakuno?"

The younger girl blushed but nodded. "Y-yes." An kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to smirk at the group of guys who were stunned.

"You mean that when I had the team follow you to make sure you weren't seeing a guy and they left you alone because you were with her… she was your girlfriend?" Tachibana asked with a dazed look in his eyes. An's smirk widened.

"Yup." She confirmed.

Kamio, seeing that his captain needed him, rushed to his side. Momo, seeing the opportunity, grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him out of the theater. After a moment, the entire group had gone their separate ways. Niou was sure they were all probably hoping to forget what had happened but as he pressed the stop button on his video application, he smirked. There was no way in hell that he was going to pass up this opportunity for chaos.

A/N Complete crack I know but I hope I got a laugh out of someone. Happy V day people!!


End file.
